epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:UnstableIsotope42/Scientific Rap Battles - S1E6 - Leonardo da Vinci vs Benjamin Franklin
Finally! The mid-season finale is ready and out!... After a 60-day hiatus. Oops. In reality, I just kind of found it a bit hard to write for these two. There's so much area to cover with either that it was hard to pin point what exactly to diss each other on. Honestly, there's probably enough material to make a sequel to this. Maybe in a future season? Who knows. For the next battle, I hope to trim down the wait time as the current trends right now show that the next one's gonna be in 2020 at this rate. I hope to get it out before New Year's, and to kick off another great 6 battles! Also, please leave any and all suggestions (within reason, of course) for future battles below! I'm always surprised by the creativity behind some of these match ups and the different ideas. And also, have a happy Thanksgiving! Battle (Da Vinci's verses are in umber and Franklin's verses are in aubergine.) BEAT: http://www.shadowville.com/124300/genres/gangsta-beats/eve-of-war (Da Vinci's verse starts at 0:11) SCIENTIFIC RAP BATTLES! VERSUS BEGIN! 'Da Vinci:' Born in wedlock at a barnhouse in the middle of the forest, By age 14, I already moved up to Florence, By age 17, you ran away, became a fugitive, It’s easy: your Way to Wealth was blatantly lucrative! Here’s Advice to a Friend on Choosing a Good Enemy: Pick fights with whomever, just make sure it’s not ever me! I’ve invented machines before they were even made, And I work on my paintings till the end of my days! Next to Dante and Polo, I’m the best out Italy, please! Your Philly fame’s matched by Rocky and cream cheese. I write better rhymes than thy with either of my hands, Face it Franklin, I’m the holotype Renaissance Man! 'Franklin:' This I expected, Leonardo, I know you hate your peers, And much more competent folks tend to grind your gears, I’m on the 100 dollar bill! And every corner of my country, You got a mutant turtle and a Ron Howard movie! I’m a lightning rod of ideas and thoughts so incredible, I’ll knock you so hard, maybe you’ll actually write legible. You were pushing 30 when you first studied arithmetic, At the same rate, I made newspapers for the heck of it, Bought too many books that I had to go vegan, Make a brand new invention just so I could reach ‘em, Invented bifocals, make it easier to read ‘em, Battle da Vinci just so I could go beat him! 'Da Vinci:' Birthed the first tank, machine gun, robotic knight, And to spite you, too, I made my own kite! You’re the Photostat of polymaths, quite the avid amateur, Who built a brand new stove and a urinary catheter?! You’ve got more pennames than hate for the Penn name, I set caged birds free, you got bested by Nic Cage. With all my wit, this battle’s no challenge, no fun, You’re only the Founding Father of an illegitimate son! 'Franklin:' C’mon! You’ve got noodle rhymes: I’m the meatball toppin’ ya, Playing this Florencian like he’s a glass armonica! From fire brigade to the library I made, gracious! The civic efforts you made were in the middle of your pages. I’m prominent in the age of Enlightenment, clearly, I liked swimming so much I supported wave theory! Take your clunky set of wings and flap from this fight! Too bad that the one thing you never mastered was flight. WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? (The logo is intricately drawn in) SCIENTIFIC RAP BATTLES!! Who Won? Leonardo da Vinci Benjamin Franklin Here's a sneak-peek to the next one: (What ever could it be??) Category:Blog posts